


What you always wanted was Right in front of you

by Killjoy_Disco



Category: Black Veil Brides, Vale - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, Love Confessions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Skips, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Disco/pseuds/Killjoy_Disco
Summary: What Andy thought was a good marriage actually turned out to be a disaster of a relationship and the main problem was that he seemed to not understand is that the very person he needed...no wanted was beside him all along....





	What you always wanted was Right in front of you

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little drabble from a rant a close friend of mine was having about difficult relationships and problems of letting go and I just decided to use Andy in it so enjoy! Comment,<3, later!

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE !". I yelled shaking with rage. My eyes not missing the stray tear rolling down her cheek. How I wish I could wipe it away and pull her into my arms.

"IF IT GETS ME AWAY FROM YOU I'D BE HAPPY TO". She snapped back at me dashing down the hall to what used to be our room.. my room now I guess. I followed her hesitantly stopping at the door not wanting to provoke her. (Huh too late).

She shoves a few of her outfits along with a few toiletries into her luggage and zips it shut. "You know. I thought for once I found someone to understand me and love me for who I am. " She tells me only casting me a side glance chuckling to herself. " I thought we had something special Andy I really did".

I scoff . "Your right we did have something special something great even". I agree with her cautiously stepping forward as she turned around looking hopeful. (Not for too long). "Although that was before you went behind my back and cheated on me". I continued making a pained smile reaching up to stroke her cheek before she smacked my hand away. 

"You know..they say to not judge a book by it's cover... I've known you long enough to say that your hardly a novel". I contemplated seeing her eyes widen chuckling before heading to the front door opening it for her. Watching what was once my wife saunter her way outside opening her car door before stopping.

"You'll hear from my lawyer biersack" . She smiled before sliding into her car speeding off the property. Sliding a hand through my hair frustratingly before reminding myself that we have the same lawyer. Damn. As I feel the adrenaline run out I panic, before running to my phone where I left it in the living room on the table. My fingers shakily pressing the 10 digits for the person who I needed most. Lillian.


End file.
